


男后 2

by yunhu3066



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhu3066/pseuds/yunhu3066
Summary: 男后 2





	男后 2

第二章

润玉受了伤，又哭了一场，气急攻心，便昏睡过去，李公公将热水端过来时，萧炎已经披了衣服在床边坐着了。  
少年皇帝眉眼温柔，爱恋地抚摸着沉睡公子的眉眼。他真好看啊，从他第一次在莲池见到他，他就心生欢喜。他一定要得到他。  
就算你恨我，我也不会放开你的。  
玉儿。  
李公公有些不忍，他看见润玉原本淡色的薄唇被亲得红肿，修白的脖颈上也都是爱欲的印子，自家陛下也太过火了一点。咱们这位未来的皇后殿下，唉。。。  
但李公公素来是个谨慎人，他服侍了三代皇帝，如今依然在皇宫之中，懂得什么话该说，什么话不该说。  
“陛下，让老奴给公子擦身子吧。”李公公走上前来，要将手中温热巾帕抹上润玉汗湿的额头，却被萧炎伸手挡下，“朕自己的皇后，朕自己照顾。”  
李公公无奈地笑了，将巾帕恭敬递上，“皇上既然心疼皇后殿下，又为何。。。”萧炎轻柔地用巾帕擦拭润玉柔润的脸庞，“他这样傲的骨头，朕不用点把柄，何时能将人要到手。自那日见面，朕便日思夜想得紧，李公公，朕，想不日立他为后。”  
李公公道，“皇上想要的，皇上便去做，这天下都是皇上的，谁敢不从呢？”  
萧炎轻轻抚摸润玉红肿的嘴角，“我想。。。让他诞下我的孩子。”  
李公公知晓皇帝心意，“皇上，决定用药了吗？老奴派人去宫外请圣人配药。”萧炎盯着润玉苍白秀美的脸，瞧着他睡梦中依然紧蹙的眉，心疼地伸出手指揉上那处褶皱，“不急，有的是时候。”  
“他早晚都要心甘情愿地给我生下孩子。。。”  
萧炎将脸颊贴上润玉苍白的脸，殷切地唤他，“玉儿。。。”  
润玉再次清醒时，已经是傍晚时分，暮色四合，他睁开眼，眼前是明黄色的帐幔，蓦地想起自己昏睡之前的事情。  
父亲贪腐十万两，鱼肉百姓，皇帝原本要处死他们一家并且株连九族，却因为自己，侥幸逃过一劫。  
润玉动了动腿脚，又撕扯到身下那处，只觉得身体疲惫疼痛，十分无力。  
“玉儿醒了？”润玉此刻听见这个声音，顿觉惊悚，仿佛那糟糕的情事又要重来一次，双腿被粗暴扯开进入的场景依稀停留在脑海里，他猛地打开了萧炎要碰他的手，“别碰我！”  
“玉儿，今天我不会再碰你了。”萧炎坐到床边，弯起眼睛，只觉得这人一身倔强傲骨，越发勾起他想要肆意欺负的暴戾恣睢心态，想破坏他漂亮的眉目，想让他在自己身体下喘息呻吟。  
“玉儿，从见到你那刻起，我就知道你会是我唯一的皇后。”  
“我不做你的皇后，陛下，”润玉睁着湿润的眸，眼里点点碎光，求饶似的看他，“求你，放过我。”  
“好啊。。。我可以放过你。。。”萧炎狠狠捏起男人精致的下巴，恶狠狠地戾气从少年天子身上散发出来，“你舍得你全家九族因你而死吗？”  
润玉绝望地垂下眼睫，他知道，这是一个死局，他没有别的选择，他只有委身于他，才能换全家安宁。  
“玉儿，我已经拟旨，半月后举行封后大典，你可喜欢？”  
男后，呵，他怎么会喜欢？  
他堂堂男子，从未想过有朝一日会委身人下委曲求全，润玉觉得屈辱不甘，眼尾便又浮起薄红绯色，衬得人美丽妖冶。他为何曾觉得面前这少年有些许稚气可爱，他简直便是吃人的妖魔。  
“玉儿，是你自己说的，皇帝是一国之君，自己喜欢的人，不必容他人置喙。玉儿，我要你。”  
“玉儿，你终究是我的。”萧炎强制性将人搂在怀里，摩挲着润玉僵硬的脊背。  
————  
立后旨意一下，朝野惊诧。  
那成为帝师的尚书公子不过才一日，怎么就突然要成为大夏朝的第二任男后。  
即使男后并非奇事，众臣也被小皇帝突然的旨意惊的不知所措。却也有不少人见风使舵地恭贺尚书令，令公子成为皇后，大人您就是国丈了，往后平步青云，恭贺大人啊。  
尚书令润燚脸上浮起一个苦涩的笑来，接受了众人的道贺。他想起了皇上遣人送到润府的一封书信。  
“润爱卿安好，朕知你偷贩私盐，私受贿赂，为官十载敛财无数，不过，朕如今却不打算要你的命，朕知你有一独子，名唤润玉，十日后春日宴，你将他带来，朕便饶你一命。”  
皇上的意思，润燚并不大明白，可皇上要见润玉，他不得不从。  
到如今才知道，原来皇上打的是这个主意。他想起自己这一辈子，就这么一个儿子，虽然他并不是个好官，可玉儿，却是他和夫人的心头肉，他们知道他一身傲骨，又怎么愿意雌伏人下。  
他终究还是因为一己私欲，将自己的儿子送给了皇帝。如今这些真心实意的恭贺，他忝而受之，心中有愧。  
待众人散朝，润燚朝那玄色身影痛呼一声，“陛下！”萧炎停步，“国丈有何事？”萧炎虽唤他国丈，可一双锐利鹰眸眼中都是不悦，只是想起来眼前这人是玉儿的父亲，便强压下不适停了脚步。  
润燚老脸苍白，扑通跪地，“玉儿。。。不。。。皇后殿下。。。可好？”  
“朕的皇后，朕自己会照顾好，润大人不必操心。润大人一家逃过一劫，可喜可贺。”  
萧炎嘴角讥讽，“润大人放心，有皇后在一日，润家便可无虞。”  
“臣，叩谢天恩。”尚书令沉痛隐忍的声音压抑着响起在金銮殿，萧炎拔脚离去。  
“皇上要去见皇后殿下吗？”  
“去太后那儿。”  
萧炎迈进宁圣宫，太后正在金丝凤纹贵妃榻上斜斜靠着。见儿子过来，凤眼轻抬，眉目温婉，“皇上今日下朝甚早。”  
“儿臣担忧母后风寒，甚是挂念，这不一下朝就过来了，母后可好些了？”鸾太后弯起凤眼将皇帝拉到身边坐下，“好多了，今日上朝皇上已经颁布立后旨意了？”萧炎点头，“立后大典十五日后举行。”  
鸾太后玉白柔荑抚摸儿子的手，“我知你喜欢他，可他如何为你生儿育女。”  
“母后难道忘了高祖皇帝是谁生下的？”鸾太后凤眼微睁，“你。。。你也要用药让他给你逆天生子？”  
“如今。。。我自然是不会。。。”萧炎眼眸阴郁，语气晦涩，“以后，我自然会的。。。”  
“开国皇帝和皇后是两情相悦，皇后殿下是心甘情愿为了他爱的人服药的，炎儿，你强娶了他，已经是造下业障，还要他为你生子。。。这是。。。这是作孽啊。”鸾太后是个心软的女子，她被先皇独宠一生，性子也柔顺，见儿子的皇后这样苦，她实在不忍。  
“死后的事朕管不着，朕只知道，朕想要他。”  
母子两个挨在一块儿又说了些体己话，萧炎正要陪母亲一块儿用了晚膳，勤政殿却来了宫人上报，一进来便扑通跪地大叫不好。  
萧炎气的摔了碗筷，“什么不好了！”  
“皇后。。。皇后殿下发起了高烧，昏迷不醒！！！”  
萧炎顾不得母后递过来的外衣，拔腿便跑，连銮轿也顾不得坐。


End file.
